Many industrial electrical batteries utilize aqueous electrolytes, such as lead-acid batteries that power fork-lift trucks. When charging these types of batteries, water in the electrolyte breaks down into oxygen and hydrogen gases via electrolysis. The gases bubble up through the electrolyte and escape from the battery housing through a vent opening. Consequently, the electrolysis causes a loss of water from the electrolyte solution, and as a result, such batteries require periodic replenishment of the lost water.
For large, multi-cell batteries, single point watering systems have been developed to avoid the error-prone, labor-intensive and tedious process of visually inspecting and manually watering each cell individually. Single point watering systems may include, for example, float valves positioned in each cell, with the cells linked together by a configuration of water supply conduits which feeds water to the cells through the float valves. When water replenishment is required, the water supply conduit system is connected to a water reservoir, water flows from the reservoir to the cells and the float valves close to cut off the flow of water once their respective cells are filled.
Unfortunately, a number of problems still remain, particularly relating to the proper installation of such systems. For example, the large number of battery cells result in large numbers of valves, each of which may be connected to two sections of conduit. Thus, each cell may require two connectors, and additional connectors will also be necessary to complete and cap the system. The most common tubing connection method uses flexible tubing and fittings having barbed ends. The fittings may be part of a valve, or may stand alone as required to effect the necessary connections. In constructing such a system, the end of a flexible tube is pushed directly on to a barbed fitting. Sometimes, a clamping ring is added to hold the tube in place against high water pressure. While this method is inexpensive and operates satisfactorily in most applications, it is both laborious and time-consuming to install on the battery. For example, typically an installer will use a heating system such as an oven, hot air gun or hot water to soften the tubing before pushing it on to the barbed fitting. The tubing shrinks as it cools to make a tight connection. However, if a moderately high pressure is to be used, say 30 psi or more, the installer will use the additional ring clamps to prevent the tubing from blowing off the barbed fitting. Since there may be well over 80 connections of this type to make on a single 40 cell battery, it is clear that a better and quicker attachment means would be preferred by users.
There is a type of quick connect coupling that has found use in household plumbing systems as well as hydraulic oil systems for industry. Such quick connect couplings allow a conduit to be inserted into the coupling where it is held fast in a fluid tight connection using a seal such as an O-ring and a retainer positioned within the coupling. The retainer has a set of metal teeth that are forced into engagement with the conduit. The teeth cut into the tubing, which is usually plastic, and hold it firmly in sealing relation with the coupling. Internal pressure or external forces that would tend to withdraw the conduit from the coupling are resisted by the teeth, which are integrated in any one of a number of self-jamming arrangements that cause them to engage the conduit with a force proportional to the applied force tending to withdraw the conduit from the coupling.
A similar type of quick connect coupling mechanism for use in battery water replenishment systems was described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0228621, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. However, while the aforementioned water replenishment system provides numerous efficiencies, there is still tendency for error in properly securing the conduit to the valve to create a leak-free seal. For example, there is a tendency of installers to believe the conduit has been securely attached to the valve coupling, when in fact the conduit has only been received by the retainer member and not the O-ring seal behind the retainer member within the internal chamber of the valve coupling. Because the O-ring is not visible to the installer, the installer must determine by feel whether or not the conduit has in fact engaged the O-ring to create the compression seal necessary to prevent leakage. Unfortunately, because the amount of force required to insert the conduit through the O-ring seal of the coupling is significantly greater than the amount of force needed to insert the conduit first through the retainer member, the installer can mistakenly believe the conduit has been secured, when in fact it the distal end of the conduit is merely positioned between the retainer member and the O-ring, which results in leakage at the valve coupling.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a quick connect coupling system and method that provides consistent installation and effective sealing. The present invention satisfies this need.